


Pancakes with Extra Syrup

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Breakfast, Cooking, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes Bucky breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes with Extra Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Hayley, on her sixteenth. I hope this fluff rots your teeth (like the syrup will) and that you have a fabby day. :)

Bucky woke up in an empty bed.

This might not seem like an odd occurrence to anyone else, after all waking up in ones bed is usually deemed the norm - not that Tony Stark would agree. In the few short months Bucky had been residing in Avenger's tower he had found Tony sleeping in numerous odd places, all of which were not his own bed, next to Pepper. (Bucky had drawn the line at finding Tony sleeping in his bathtub with coils of wire for a blanket. He'd made sure to inform J.A.R.V.I.S not to allow Tony on his floor whilst intoxicated, without permission - Tony of course had bitched about it the next day, saying that he shouldn't be locked out of his own tower, but Bucky had only so much patience.)

However this wasn't the norm for Bucky.

Usually there was another warm body pressed up by his side when he finally came round to face a new day, but today this particular person wasn't there.

Steve. The name was more familiar than his own. It echoed every beat of his heart, and if he was being honest, the only reason he got up in the morning. Sure, the other Avengers were great but they weren't Steve. They didn't have their history, didn't understand what they'd been through together. And of course, Bucky wasn't impossibly in love with them either.

At this point Bucky normally would have panicked. He kept a knife under his pillow and a gun in his bedside cabinet - just because he wasn't HYRDA's Winter Soldier any more, didn't mean he wouldn't take the necessary precautions to keep himself and his loved ones safe.

It was actually quite a simple thing that made him relax back into his bed: A rich smell of cooking wafted into the room, filling Bucky's nostrils.

The ex-assassin pulled himself out of the bed, quickly checking the time on the clock beside him - it was criminal for anybody to be up this early on a Sunday but the temptation of food for his ravenous stomach was too great. It was a shame Steve was still an early riser. Bucky figured he'd probably picked it up during training, remembering how hard his own drill Sargent had been on his squad. Old habits died hard, he guessed.

He let his nose follow the scent, into the kitchen where the smell would have been almost overwhelming if it wasn't so good.

The kitchen worktops were littered with used utensils, and flour and broken egg shells were strewn around the place like a culinary bomb had gone off.

In front of the stove was Steve who had not noticed Bucky come in, too busy concentrating his endeavour. Using his years of trained stealth, Bucky began to sneak up on the Captain, hoping his own years of training weren't superior to his.

He crept up silently behind Steve and wrapped his arms around his torso, resting his head gently in the nape of Steve's neck.

Bucky felt Steve stiffen between his arms at the unexpected contact, ready for a fight or flight situation before realising who it was and relaxing back into his cooking.

Steve shifted his head slightly in a parody of looking at Bucky - though his eyes never left his cooking - as he spoke. "Your hair's tickling my nose."

Bucky's hair was still the same length as it was when him and Steve had been 'reunited'. He couldn't bear to cut it, because it seemed like having his hair like it used to be was like pretending he was the same man that he was. And after everything he'd been through and done, he really wasn't.

"Morning punk." Bucky replied, pretending to ignore Steve's comment and choosing not to comment on the adorable way his nose had crinkled when he'd said it. "Whatcha cooking, good looking?"

Bucky looked down at the pan in Steve's hands, figuring he was doing something like porridge (something Steve had mastered to cook at a young age, and was particularly proud of the fact choosing exploited it on a regular bases) but no it wasn't porridge.

Steve was making Bucky pancakes.

Which would not only be sweet as hell (even after seventy years Steve's desire to look after people never changes) and helpful with his ever growing hunger, except,

"Steve, you can't cook." The state of the kitchen was evidence enough for Bucky, but apparently not for Steve.

"Yeah, and i never used to be able to run for miles without having an asthma attack either." Fired back Steve, apparently unwilling to step down.

"I didn't realise that the super serum not only enhanced you physically but your cooking skills too." Snarked Bucky, from where he was making light work of peppering kisses down Steve's flushed neck.

"I'm trying to cook, and i can't concentrate when you're.. hovering." Steve gritted out, his grip on the pan handle going so tight, Bucky was beginning to wonder if he'd actually break it.

"Trying being the operative word here."

"Go and sit down Bucky. Or set the table."

"Is that an order Captain?" Bucky asked, pretending to bat his eyelashes.

"Sit down Sergeant."

"Sir, yes sir."

Steve sighed in affectionate exasperation with a fond smile on his lips, as he began to plate up the first pancake, which was miraculously not burnt. He paused in his serving to ask Bucky a question.

"Extra syrup?"

"Is there any other way to do it Stevie?"

He grinned at the incredulous look on Bucky's face. "I guess not."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[jimkivk](http://jimkivk.tumblr.com/)** , or if you're a book fan, come and find my book blog, **[williamherxndale](http://williamherxndale.tumblr.com/)**. (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
